Ricardo
|classification = Seigi Chojin > Akugyo Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 1,210,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Torture Slash, Zuffara, Alagna Clutch|trainer(s) = Pashango|japanese_voice = Toshiyuki Morikawa|anime = Anime Episode 41|manga = Manga Chapter 120 - Submission Artist }}Ricardo was raised as a Seigi Chojin. He later becomes conflicted, as he learned his heritage, and becomes an Akugyo Chojin. He has yet to make a reappearance since the Chojin Resurrection Arc. 'Story' 'Prehistory' Born an Akugyō Chōjin, he was raised as a Seigi Chōjin. Ricardo was trained by a master Chojin submission artist by the name of Pashango in Brazil. Pashango, however, found out that Ricardo used to be a part of the d.M.p during a sparring session which led to Ricardo killing him with his Torture Slash and passing it off as an accident to his fellow students Hugo, Silva, and Hitode. Unbeknownst to Ricardo, Silva stuck around while the others sought medical attention for their fallen teacher only to see Ricardo stomp Pashango's corpse to be sure of his death. So Ricardo continued to live under the guise of the Submission Artist, with tights and a vest-like armour and a helmet with a tinted visor over the face. 'Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection' Ricardo gained popularity in Brazil and eventually entered Brazil's preliminary tournament to be a Chojin Olympic representative. Ricardo's brutal style of fighting was not revered, as many other chojin fought in the same manner, which sheds quite a bit of light on just how nasty heroes can be towards one-another when it comes to glory. He defeats The Skyscraper in this form during the first round of the actual tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 145-146 When his over-body eventually cracks open, his d.M.p roots are revealed and he turns into the Lord of Darkness, a jaguar/piranha chojin who gleefully ignores the concepts of rules and mercy. At the Chōjin Olympics he is seconded by his friends Gazeman (ガンキュー Gankyū) and Pelé (ペレ). He defeats Jade in the quarter-finals, and then proceeds to lose to Mantaro in a semifinal match that involves a large, wooden structure covered with razor-sharp blades ("Punishment X", manga) or a similar device that confers electric shocks ("Electrolix", anime). Ricardo's policy in battle is simply to win. He has no desire to align himself with either good or evil chojin. Along with that, he seems to find death-matches quite appealing, as he continued his attack on Jade even after the towel is thrown in. This don't lose, battle to the death, free agent kind of style seems to reflect properties from all three different factions of Akugyo Chojin. He has yet to make a second appearance. 'Techniques' ; : Ricardo starts out by catching his opponent in a double under-hook and then jumps up as if to suplex them. Instead of completing the throw, Ricardo waits until he is upside down, stops the throw technique and hooks his feet behind his opponents ankles while maintaining the double-under-hook. At this point, the opponents arms and legs are stretched down towards the ground, forcing their head up facing the sky. Ricardo then finishes the technique by dropping to the ground on the back of his head and neck, splitting the opponents legs outward and forcing their shoulders to bend to the limit of breaking. When applied correctly, Ricardo can split his opponent from their groin to their lower abdomen. ; : The Zuffàra is one of Ricardo's trademark submission holds. It starts out with Ricardo jumping onto the hands of a face-down opponent so that he is facing their feet(left foot on right hand and vice versa). Ricardo then grabs his opponent's legs and crosses them with one ankle over the other (he can either catch the legs after they kick up from his jump or grab them from the ground). From there Ricardo arches his back towards the opponent's while bending his knees accordingly and pulling his arms back so as to bend the opponent's back away from him and pull their legs toward him, stressing the stomach, chest, back, and legs. ; : The Araña Clutch is another submission hold in Ricardo's arsenal. With this hold, Ricardo starts in face-to-face with the opponent and in front of, but slightly to the side of his opponent. Ricardo then takes hold of the opponent's near arm and jumps up to shoulder height, where he proceeds to place his opponent in a front triangle choke. Using the momentum of the jump, Ricardo lunges forward, arching the opponent's back, who is still standing while this is going on. To finish the move, Ricardo grabs the opponent's far arm with his hands and pulls it behind their back and up towards himself, applying pressure to both arms, the back, and the neck. ; : The Iguaçu Lock is one of Ricardo's deadliest submission holds, since a stubborn opponent could lose his life by not forfeiting the match. This move starts out with Ricardo standing behind a face-up opponent on the mat. Ricardo quickly lays himself over the opponent with his left hand reaching past the left side of their head, under their left shoulder, and grabbing their wrist. Meanwhile, he places his left leg under the opponent's right leg and moves his left foot over the opponent's left ankle. Ricardo is now partially on his back and partially on his left side. To finish the locking part of this move, Ricardo manoeuvres his right leg up against the inside of the opponent's right ankle and grabs the opponent's right foot with his right hand. If the opponent chooses not to give up, Ricardo can then thrust his legs outward and pull his right arm back. This can either cause one or both of the opponent's legs to break or, more seriously, split his body from the groin to the lower abdomen (much like the Torture Slash). ; : Ricardo only uses this technique in his Lord of Darkness form. While facing his opponent, Ricardo extends his left arm and launches the spiked bracelet that he wears on it. He can then retract the bracelet with his horn, via the chain that links the bracelet to the horn. ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : 'Career Information' ;Nicknames * アーティスト}} * }} * 超人}} ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Drag Slave (Iguaçu Lock) *O The Skyscraper (Torture Slash) *O Jade (Torture Slash) *X Mantaro Kinniku (Muscle Millennium) 'Gallery' Ricardo.png|Lord of Darkness form]] O0480081712995154837.jpg Ricardo.gif Trivia *'Submission Artist submitted by:' Hiroaki Koike (小池宏明) of Miyagi *'Lord of Darkness submitted by:' Daiki Sawashita (澤下大樹) of Saitama *'Laugh (Submission Artist):' *'Laugh (Lord of Darkness):' References Category:d.M.p Category:Characters from Brazil Category:Male Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters